Chained to the rhythm Scary Version
by Ecaille13
Summary: My scary or horror version of the song Chained to the Rhythm.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The video begins /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"just like in the original video, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"in /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Oblivia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" during a sunny day, the singer is dressed the same as Katy Perry. However, the hamster mascot is here accompanied by a blue bird, a caterpillar and a salmon. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Are we crazy?/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Living our lives through a lens/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Smiling people are visiting the park, some of them /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"frowning but are quickly hidden by the crowd./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Trapped in our white-picket fence/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Happy people laugh at a "You must be this glad to ride" sign and the blue bird mascot is monitoring the roller c/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"oaster/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" behind./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Like ornaments/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So comfortable, we live in a bubble, a bubble/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, the trouble/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Roller coaster souvenir photos appeared, a girl is tearing off her top while the caterpillar try to mimic her but cannot because their costume is too /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sturdy. Frowning p/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"eople are going into the Ferris Wheel and exiting it with a huge grin./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aren't you lonely/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Up there in utopia/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A scared/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" person is dragged by his friend into a D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rop T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ower and when he exists, he pukes a blue fluid with some tee/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"th before a smile appear on his face. The hamster try to lead/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a sad man/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"to the exit but they are taken by guards clowns as the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"blue bird/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" observe them/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"with something glistening in his open/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" beak./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Where nothing will ever be enough?/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Happily numb/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The salmon tries to amuse children but they are bored, a clown is watching the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"m which scared the salmon who begins to hit themselves with a stick, making the kids laugh./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So comfortable, we live in a bubble, a bubble/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, the trouble/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The caterpillar look at a blue ye/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"t empty sky as mucus dri/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"p from his back. Meanwhile, in the game area, someone is playing a Whac-a-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mole play titled /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Pop they's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" out" with human heads who are smashed by a mallet, popping their eyes out./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ah, so good/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Your rose-colored glasses on/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"And party on/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The eyes roll into pipes who go throughout the park and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"some /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"on/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" them are turned into candy apples. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Turn it up, it's your favorite song/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dance, dance, dance to the distortion/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"At M/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ain/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Street, the singer dance with the four mascots, they are doing a plane dance, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"turning around/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and hopping, except the hamster who is thrusting the void./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Turn it up, keep it on repeat/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stumbling around like a wasted zombie/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The three mascots dance childishly around the hamster as the singer is doing a robot dance, the hamster keep thrusting but he tries to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"repelled/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the other mascots./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Yeah, we think we're free/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Drink, this one is on me/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The blue bird feather are fading so they pour the vomit bucket on them before looking at the hamster trapped in the dunk tank./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"We're all chained to the rhythm/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"To the rhythm to the rhythm/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The singer's smile become crazier as he keep dancing. The blue bird encourages people to play as one of them's ball strike the target, dunking the hamster into the water./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Turn it up, it's your favorite song/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dance, dance, dance to the distortion/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"On the octopus ride, people are shooting the view, the one who gets the best picture go higher while the owner of the worst picture/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" is sprayed with ink until their smile disappeared./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Turn it up, keep it on repeat/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stumblin' around like a wasted zombie/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The singer and the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"cots/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" keep dancing but the hamster is not here, in the background crying people are taken away by clowns. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Yeah, we think we're free/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Drink, this one's on me/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The hamster's body is floating in the dunk tank whereas sad people are put into /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Tunnel of Love./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"We're all chained to the rhythm/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"To the rhythm/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"To the rhythm/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The singer's move get more drunk-like as lines of light appear around them./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Are we tone deaf?/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Keep sweeping it under the mat/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Thought we could do better than that/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The caterpillar is washing people's vomits but they arches his back as butterfly wings burst out. Th/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e caterpillar looks happy but the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"blue bird/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" is watching them./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I hope we can/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, a bubble/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, the trouble/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Looking at the sunshine, the caterpillar begins to fly but a crowd of smiling people jump on them and beat them while tearing off their wings/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"(Aha) So put (So put) your rose-colored glasses on/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"And party on/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The blue bird watch the whole scene as the caterpillar lie on the floor, all bloodied. Meanwhile, the salmon attack random people to make the children laugh./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Turn it up, it's your favorite song/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dance, dance, dance to the distortion/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The singer is dancing with the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"blue bird/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and the salmon, because of his head injury,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the salmon dance badly. Their dance is now doing a mime fake wall and doing the crab dance. The singer looks more ill./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Turn it up, keep it on repeat/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stumbling around like a wasted zombie/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Suddenly, the salmon breaks their stick, which anger the kids who begin to growl which frighten the salmon./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Yeah, we think we're free/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Drink, this one's on me/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"In the Tunnel of Love, depressed people tears fall into the river, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"spinning a turbine which fueled the park. In the funhouse, the Salmon is trying to escape the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rab/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"id/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" children./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"We're all chained to the rhythm/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"To the rhythm/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"To the rhythm/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The singer is now a doll and strings are moving them. The park becomes brighter and faster/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" with the night coming and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" more and more tears fueling/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" it./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Turn it up, keep it on repeat/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stumbling around like a wasted zombie/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The salmon is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"devoured and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"disemboweled/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" by the children. Now the singer is doing a tango with the blue bird. People in the Drop Tower are seeing the face on the singer while hooks are putting smiles on their faces./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"We're all chained to the rhythm/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"To the rhythm/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"To the rhythm/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Happy people start puking while sad people's tears overflow the Tunnel of Love. This electricity begins to overload the park as the night begins./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"timov uoy litnu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"elims ,nwod/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"dna/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" hgiH/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"tiperced/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" si gniyrc ,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"senob/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rieht/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ediH/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The blue bird look at their reflection and see a camera in their beak as we saw flashbacks of the people in the Ferris Wheel and the Drop Tower./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"wol si gnihtyreve erehw ,aivilbO ot emocleW/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"woleb pord ew gnihtemos si aipotU emitemoS/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The camera sewed into the blue bird forced tho/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"se visitors to watch the horror/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s in the Park as hooks enlarged their smiles./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ti ekaf nac ew tub maerd a etaerc t'nac eW/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tiuq reven /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"dna/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" enihcam eht fo trap a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"eb/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"s'teL/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Now, the smiling person are screaming as the rides go too fast, the Ferris Wheel breaks and crushe/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sever/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"al /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"booth/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" before falling on the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Octopus ride. The Drop Tower fall to the ground while the Tunnel of Love is flooded./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"yojne /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"dna/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" seye ruoy revoc ,deracs eb t'noD/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"yot dnilb a ekil revo emag a gnirud daed ylnO/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The blue bird grabs the camera inside their beak and pull it off, tearing off his tongue in the process. As he is coughing blood, the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"blue bird/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" collapsed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Turn it up, it's your favorite song/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dance, dance, dance to the distortion/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The doll singer, with their eyes gouged out, dances alone in Main Street with around them the corpses of the drowned hamster, the bashed caterpillar/butterfly, the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"disemboweled/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" salmon and the broken jaw /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"blue bird/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Come on, turn it up, keep it on repeat/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stumbling around like a wasted zombie/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Amidst the ruins of the Park, the clowns are fighting the beast kids who quickly beat the clowns and began eating them./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Yeah, we think we're free/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Drink, this one is on me/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"As/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" they are eating the clowns, the children began feeling /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sick/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" as they realized the clowns' blood is toxic before all falling to the ground./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"We're all chained to the rhythm/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"To the rhythm/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"To the rhythm/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The scenes intercut between the sunny and happy Park and its dark version. The singer cuts their strings and crawls to the arcade where there is a robot eye./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Turn it up, it's my/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"favorite song/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dance, dance, dance until we're wrong/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Come on, turn it up, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"cease to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"repeat/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stumbling around like a wasted zombie/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Grabbing an emergency axe, the singer in a rubber duck /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"armo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"r/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", attacks the machine even it tries to shock them. Throwing the axe at the eye, its screams and shattered the roof which crushed the singer. Thinking it /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"won, the eye didn't saw the happy person and the frowning person behind them./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Yeah, we/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" will/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"be/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"free/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Drink, this one is on me/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"No more/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"chained to the rhythm/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"To the rhythm/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"To the rhythm/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The happy person pukes on the eye while the sad one cry rivers of tears on it. Electrocuted, the Eye tries to escape but the duo pour molten sugar on the eye who burns before exploding./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Turn it up/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Turn it up/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The singer freed themselves from the fallen roof and unplug the Eye's wire, opening the exits of the Park./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"It goes on, and on, and on/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"It goes on, and on, and on/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"It goes on, and on, and on/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'Cause we're all chained to the rhythm/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The singer keep dancing even if they are dying, they are in Main Street with the corpse/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s of every characters in the song surrounding them. The only ones alive are the happy person and the sad person /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX268181144" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"couple, they are exiting the Park as the sun rises. The singer smiles the Park is burning to ashes. Finally out of the Park, the sad person begins to smile as the happy person's grin loosened. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX268181144" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Arial, Arial_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
